This invention relates to a connector which is to be connected to a rigid circuit board.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a connector of this type. As shown in FIGS. 12 and 13, the connector 900 of Patent Document 1 is a card edge connector which is to be connected to a circuit board 950. The connector 900 comprises a plurality of contacts 920 and a holding member 910 holding the contacts 920. The circuit board 950 has a plurality of conductive pads 960 formed in the vicinity of an end 952 thereof.
Since the connector 900 of Patent Document 1 is a card edge connector, each of the connector 900 and the circuit board 950 has a size which is sufficiently large in comparison with manufacturing tolerances for the circuit board 950. In general, such a card edge connector is designed to have an inner size with allowance in consideration of manufacturing tolerances for a circuit board. Accordingly, there is no problem even if the circuit board is moved in the general card edge connector within the manufacturing tolerances for the card edge connector upon the connection of the general card edge connector with the circuit board.
However, there is a case where a relay board, or a kind of the circuit board, is used to connect between contacts arranged with small pitches and cable conductors, respectively. In this case, since it is difficult to make manufacturing tolerances for the relay board smaller, positioning of the relay board in a connector should be performed with careful consideration of the manufacturing tolerances for the relay board.
Patent Document 1: JP2013-93433A, FIG. 5 (prior art in Patent Document 1)